


"Do You Know Who I Am?!"

by Psyga315



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Homelessness, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: In the future of Gotham, the criminals that once plagued the Batman have aged and as such, quieted down. One such man, reputed for one feat and only one feat, was reduced to nothing more than a beggar.





	"Do You Know Who I Am?!"

An old, shriveled man, his arms lacking any sort of muscle, laid freezing in the cold holding up a coffee cup.

Another old man passed by him. His face was damaged, one side through accident, the other through age. He merely grumbled and flipped a coin. Tails. He won’t pay. He tried to pass, but the old man grabbed his leg.

“Do you know who I am!?” The two-faced man just grunted and walked off. “I’m the man who broke the Bat!” And alas, that was his only claim to fame, no longer having the strength to back it up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it kinda bugged me how whenever Bane is brought up, the events of Knightfall always have to be brought up or even something along the lines of "I broke the bat", as though that's his only feat. Then this idea came up last night and the rest was history.


End file.
